


Mellow

by Trxshking



Category: VIXX
Genre: A small drabble, Cause I'm procrastinating on continuing my other work, Fluff, How to romance 101, I'm a newbie to all this omf, M/M, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxshking/pseuds/Trxshking
Summary: I seriously need to go through some kind of fanfiction writing training and romance training cause i don't know jack about it.How to Romance 101, let me apply pls.Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this small drabble and didn't die too much from my horrific writing. :)Also alsoI didn't know what to title this so i just searched up a synonym for 'soft' cause that's how i feel atm.





	Mellow

"Can't we just keep him?" Hyuk whined after having pet the cat in Hakyeon's lap. The three oldest and the youngest were all gathered in Hakyeon and Wonshik's room, huddling around the oldest as they're attention was drawn to the feline that Hakyeon held.

"You know we can't keep animals in the dorm." Hakyeon replied as he observed the small animal that resided on him. "You can barely clean up after yourself, what makes you think you can clean up after a cat." Taekwoon bluntly added. Hyuk pouted at his words, his eyebrows furrowed, allowing creases to appear on his forehead.

"I'll show you I can take care of him all by myself!" Hyuk exclaimed as he stood up, positioning himself in a haughty stance. This action earned a loud chuckle from Jaehwan. He rolled on his back, clutching his stomach over how dramatic the youngest was being. As he got over his laugh fest, which earned a quiet laugh from Hakyeon, he sat back up, and brought his hand back ontop of the cat's head. Taekwoon rolled his eyes over the whole ordeal, and was about to stroke the feline's chin, until the cat was no longer in Hakyeon's lap. Taekwoon blankly started at the now empty lap, his hand stopping in midair. He turned his head towards the younger's direction, and looked up.

Hyuk had snatched the cat swiftly from the oldest's lap, and now had him in his arms. The poor feline was meowing and swinging its tail, showcasing how uncomfortable and irrated it was becoming from the sudden change, and tried to crawl away from Hyuk's grip. However, he tightened his grip, which earned a small yelp from the mammal, and quickly loosened its hold on it, just before sprinting out of the room. Hakyeon and Jaehwan both wore a confused expression on their faces, while Taekwoon started blankly at where Hyuk was standing before. 

He stood up and promptly walked out of the room. Both Hakyeon and Jaehwan could hear the faint footsteps of the softspoken man, until they jumped in shock over him yelling, "Hyuk, if you hurt the cat, I'm hurting you even if Hongbin doesn't like it!" The chaos outside of the room could be heard, along with the heavy footsteps of one giant running around, a constant meowing going around, and the booming laughter, which their rapper was responsible of. 

Jaehwan doubled over yet again, his body curled up on the floor as he broke out in laughter. Hakyeon watched as Jaehwan laughed uncontrollably and heard the distress sounds coming from not on the cat, but Taekwoon too, resulting him to laugh along. Seconds after, Jaehwan started to control his breathing and slowly ceased to laugh, well as loudly and frequent as he had been. 

"That cat is never going to want to be near us again after this." Jaehwan huffed out. Hakyeon simply, shutting his eyes and nod his head at his words, still being able to hear the racket going on in what he presumed was the living room. Or at least he hoped, otherwise he would have to scold the boys if they decided to run around in the kitchen. 

Keeping his eyes shut, his ears had picked up someone shifting around. Jaehwan had took notice that the older had closed his eyes, and started to use his hand to sit himself up again. Although, as he was about to sit in front of the older, his mind came up with a better idea. He slumped back to the floor, returning to his original position. Hakyeon had heard his movements, and momentarily wondered what Jaehwan was planning. As he was pondering on the thought, Jaehwan proceeded to roll over to Hakyeon, and moved his hands from his lap, to place his head there. Still holding the older's hands, he placed them back down, however they rested ontop of his head instead.

At the sudden contact with warm hands holding his wrists, he opened his eyes. His eyebrows burrowed in confusion, and his lips turned into a small pout at what Jaehwan was doing. He smiled softly as he felt his fingers come into contact with the soft strands of hair. He ran his fingers through Jaehwan's hair, while the man in his lap turned on his side, to get in a slightly more comfortable position. Jaehwan hummed in content as a response as he felt the action be soothing. "Since Hyukkie took the cat, you can pet an even cuter thing." Jaehwan said quietly, his eyes closed in satisfaction as Hakyeon's fingertips grazed his scalp. If it weren't for Hakyeon's sharp hearing, he would've missed it with the noise from his bandmates. He let out a soft chuckle, his shoulders shaking with amusement. 

Upon feeling the vibrations from Hakyeon's body, his opened his eyes, and attempted to turn to lay on his back. He stared at Hakyeon, waiting for him to answer what he found so amusing. Hakyeon noticed his awaiting gaze, and promted to speak. "You just refered yourself as a thing. Things can be monsters." As Hakyeon spoke, his fingers moved to brush the strands of hairs away from Jaehwan's forehead. Jaehwan's eyes shone with amusement at the older's words, "but at least I'm a cute monster." 

Hakyeon nodded in agreement, with a small smile, as he continued to run his fingers through the brunette's hair. 

As the noise from the living room died down, and all that could be heard was the small chatter of the four men in there, there was a peaceful silence within the room the two were in. They continued to gaze at each other, a small smile tugging on the corner of their lips as Hakyeon continued to run his fingers through Jaehwan's hair, his hand soon lowering to caress his cheek. 

Jaehwan lifted his arm from his side, reading up towards Hakyeon, as he looked at the younger in confusion as to what he was about to do. Jaehwan's palm rested on Hakyeon's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb in a soothing manner, before he brought his hand to the back of his head. Jaehwan slightly tugged the back of Hakyeon's head downwards, as to not startle the older. Once he had manged to bring his head halfway down, Hakyeon still giving him a questioning gaze as he waited for whatever came next to happen, he lifted his head upwards, meeting Hakyeon in the middle. 

Jaehwan's lips slightly brushed with Hakyeon's. He kept his eyes open, observing as to what the older's reaction would be for thw few seconds that the brief kiss lasted, until he ultimately pulled away, resting his head back into Hakyeon's lap. Hakyeon had the same expression as during the brief lip contact, his eyes slightly widdened in shock, although there seemed to be a glimmer of endearment within them. Jaehwan sighed and shut his eyes, waiting for the worst to come.

However, his fears were soon disgarded, as he felt something soft land on his lips. He opened his eyes, only to see Hakyeon hovering over him, his closed eyes and forehead being the only thing in view. Jaehwan smiled against the small, chaste kiss, and he knew Hakyeon could feel his lips curve up into a smile if his mirrored action hadn't given it away.

Jaehwan shut his eyes, relishing in their second kiss, which lasted longer than the previous, and attempted to deepen it as he turned his head, however Hakyeon pulled back. He continued to hover over the younger in his lap, and smiled tenderly towards him. 

"I've been wanting to do that since forever," Jaehwan finally spoke up, breaking the pleasant silence. "You should've done it long ago," Hakyeon responded in a soft tone, filled with adoration. He placed a quick peck on his lips, before sitting up straight again, and resumed with running his fingers through his hair. Jaehwan let out a content sigh, a large smile forming its way on his lips.

They both sat in a slience that was comfortable to both of them, until a yell broke out through the dorm.

"They finally kissed guys! No more waiting and Jaehwan's terrible attempts at flirting!" Hyuk yelled enthusiasticly, pumping his fists in the air. The remaining three joined in on the new couple that had formed, and passed jokes around, comments of how it was only a matter of time, as well as whistling towards the two. At some point, while the small celebration of their bandmates continued, there were voices that had hushed others that were being too rowdy, and harsh whispers of, 'sorry.'

Both Jaehwan and Hakyeon laughed in unison at their friends antics, and exchanged words of what on earth they wer planning. Their words were interruptted by Hyuk and Wonshik storming into the room, at first their eyes shut, and asking, "you two aren't fucking right?" That question earned them a harsh kick from Jaehwan as well as the tips of Hakyeon's ears turning scarlet and laughing in embarrassment.

A few moments later, and Taekwoon and Hongbin walked into the room as well, but less chaotic, and in their hands was a watermelon with a small birthday candle in a hole they had seemed to cut into. The four explained that since they didn't have cake on hand, and alcohol was not allowed at the moment, they improvised with a large fruit. The six men in the room all broke out into laughter, as well as congratulating the two at, as Taekwoon called it, "not being oblivious fucks anymore," and trying to break open the watermelon with their bare hands so they could devour it. 

At one point, Jaehwan missed the watermelon and hit his elbow on the floor, resulting him to crouch over in pain. Hakyeon patted his back in a soothing manner, chuckling at his clumsiness. 

As they had finally broken the watermelon and were eating peacefully, Jaehwan broke out into a sudden gasp, gaining the attention of his friends. He spoke up, and in an overdramatic tone exclaimed, "What do you mean my flirting is terrible? Its legendary, excuse you."

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to go through some kind of fanfiction writing training and romance training cause i don't know jack about it. 
> 
> How to Romance 101, let me apply pls.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this small drabble and didn't die too much from my horrific writing. :)
> 
> Also also  
> I didn't know what to title this so i just searched up a synonym for 'soft' cause that's how i feel atm.


End file.
